This invention relates to an improved apparatus known as an "aftercooler" for continuous cooling of hot fluids such as compressed air. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for cooling of hot fluids such as compressed air travelling to a receiver tank which apparatus is designed to be mounted within a receiver tank.
The use of heat exchange apparatus for cooling compressed air after it has been compressed and prior to receipt in a receiver tank, is, of course, well known. In one conventional aftercooler, a cooling fluid is passed through a bundle of tubes, known as admiralty tubes, contained within a rigid, tubular enclosure. The hot, compressed gas is submitted through a port in one end of the tubular enclosure, intermingles with the cooling tubes to be cooled, and is released through a second port located at the opposite end of the tubular enclosure. The cooled compressed gas is then directed to a receiver tank for storage until use.
A number of undesirable features have been inherent in such aftercoolers of the prior art. For example, the normal heat exchanger is quite large and at times creates a space problem while also requiring certain ducts and pipe fittings. In addition, such prior apparatus often creates undesirable noise which today is no longer tolerable in view of newly promulgated environmental laws.